Barbara Kean (Gotham)/Gallery
Images and videos of Jim Gordon's ex-fiancee Barbara Kean in the TV series Gotham. Gallery Promotional Barbara_Kean.jpg|Season 1. Barbara_Kean_season_1_promotional_01.png Barbara_Kean_season_1_promotional_02.png Barbara_Kean_mugshot.png tumblr_ogudmyQfop1rp74xfo1_500.png|Season 3 tumblr_ovb0mqyq601v81mx7o1_1280.png|Season 4 Season 1 Barbara-0.jpg Barbara_Kean_aruged_with_his_ex.jpg Barbara_and_orge_2.jpg Barbara_and_orge_1.jpg Barbara_Kean_and_orge_2.jpg Barbara_tried_killed_lesie.png|Barbara shows her true colours. Season 2 BarbaraTabitha.png|Barbara with Tabitha GordonFacesBarbara.png|Gordon faces Barbara BarbaraHelzinger.png|Barbara talks to a wounded Gordon BarbaraMagicShow.png|Barbara reveals herself to Leslie BarbaraTurnsIn.png|Barbara turns herself in BarbaraJim.png|Barbara after Gordon kissed her at the GCPD BarbaraMirror.png|Barbara looking into the mirror at the GCPD. BarbaraGordonLee.png|Barbara with captured Leslie and Gordon BarbaraGordonFight.png|Barbara shortly before fighting Gordon BarbaraCriticalSituation.png|Barbara is severely injured after her fall BarbaraArkham.png|Leslie finds Barbara at Arkham Asylum Gthm217 2114.jpg|Barbara is freed by Strange from Arkham. B-Kean.jpg|Barbara at Penguin's New Manor Season 3 Barbara club.jpg|Barbara greets Penguin and Butch in her club. Barbara laugh.jpg|Barbara's crazy laugh. Barbara Tabitha 0.jpg|Tabitha and Barbara smile as they see their problem dead. Barbara Leslie.jpg|Barbara and Leslie Thompkins. Barbara smile.jpg|Barbara tries to convince Nygma that Penguin is responsible for the death of Isabella. Barbara Tabitha.jpg|Barbara reveals her plan to take over the underworld of Gotham Barbara is boss lady.jpg|Barbara forces Penguin to call Edward Nygma. head of underworld.jpg|Barbara Kean as a leader of the underworld of Gotham. barbara torture.jpg|Barbara tortures one of the workers in docks. escape from talon.jpg|Barbara and Tabitha escape from Talon 2. BarbaraNygma.png barbara butch.jpg|Barbara is about to kill Butch. Barbara electric shock.jpg|Barbara is shocked to death. Barbara death.jpg|Barbara's death. Season 4 Part 1 KeanReborn.png Barbara alive.jpg|Barbara reveals herself alive to Tabitha and Selina. Barbara Oswald.jpg|Oswald threatens to Barbara that he will keep an eye on her. Barbara worries.jpg|Barbara is a bit afraid of Tabitha, after she tried to cut Barbara's hand. Barbara weapon sale.jpg|Barbara sells her goods to the criminals. Barbara Selina.jpg|Barbara talks with Selina. Wayne Barbara.jpg|Barbara Kean vs. Bruce Wayne at Penguin's auction. Ra's al Ghul Barbara.jpg|Barbara with Ra's al Ghul. The Demon s Head0662.jpg|Barbara Kean talks to Ra's al Ghul. The_Demon_s_Head0929.jpg|Barbara Kean talks to James Gordon. Ghul Barbara lasttime.jpg|Ra's al Ghul says "Good bye" to Barbara Kean. A_Day_In_The_Narrows2382.jpg|Barbara, Tabitha and Selina become "The Sirens" of Gotham. Stop_Hitting_Yourself0475.jpg|Sirens' faces after Penguin gets mad about Nygma. Stop_Hitting_Yourself0775.jpg|Barbara and Tabitha see that Butch is alive. Things_That_Go_Boom3089.jpg|Sofia suggests the union with Barbara and the gang. Pieces_of_a_Broken_Mirror1855.jpg|Barbara, Tabitha and Selina watch the guests at their club. Pieces_of_a_Broken_Mirror2062.jpg|Barbara talks with Jim Gordon in her office. The Sinking Ship The Grand Applau1891.jpg|Barbara has the strange headache. The Sinking Ship The Grand Applau3456.jpg|Barbara's shocked face after seeing Ra's al Ghul. Part 2 One of My Three Soups1104.jpg|Barbara discusses with Tabitha her pain. One of My Three Soups2075.jpg|Barbara shows the assassins that she is the chosen leader of the League. One of My Three Soups2966.jpg|Barbara and Tabitha discuss if she has to accept the leadership of the League of Assassins. That s Entertainment2267.jpg|Barbara kicks out Tabitha Galavan. Videos Season 1 Gotham Barbara tries to kill Lee Season 2 Gotham - Jerome's Death Season 3 Gotham 3x1 Barbara's Cwub Mad City Better to Reign in hell Barbara Kills Butch Season 3 Ep. 22 GOTHAM 1440p Gotham 3x22-Tabitha VS Barbara Season 4 Barbara Kean Comes Back And Surprises Selina & Tabitha Season 4 Ep. 2 GOTHAM Gotham Season 4 "The Sirens Club Is Back" Promo (HD) Barbara & Tabitha 4x16 - Gotham (2.2) Gotham 4x19 Ra's Al Ghul vs Barbara Category:Galleries